


Crackle

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The reader wakes up in front of the fire, naked and unsure of how she got there after a night of drinking.





	Crackle

The crackling of fire was the first sound to enter your hazy brain as you woke slowly.  You were warm, snuggling with something, but not completely comfortable.  There was a hitch in your shoulder, and your hip was offset because of the hard surface you were laying on.

Your brain wasn’t quite ready to wake up, so you ignored your slight discomfort, concentrating rather on the warmth surrounding your body.  As you relished in the feeling, you realized that your skin was completely exposed to your surroundings – you were naked.

 _What the hell happened last night?_  You thought to yourself, your brain finally waking up.  You remembered the bar, drinking with the boys.  You remembered (fuzzily) leaving with them in Baby.  You barely had glimpses of memories of coming back into the bunker, and that’s where you went blank.  Obviously something had happened to make you fall asleep on the floor, naked, in front of the fire.

Still groggy, you opened your eyes slightly.  It was still night, or very early in the morning, as the fire was still crackling quietly, casting the room under a warm glow.  You were facing it, laying on the rug in front of it, under one of Mary’s quilts.

What caught your eye that shocked you was the arm you were currently using as a pillow, the elbow bending to cradle your head.  You didn’t move your head an inch, but your eyes examined the arm below you.  It was strong and thick, skin slightly rough from years of hard work and fighting.

 _Dean_ , you thought.  You closed your eyes again.  You racked your brain, trying to remember what happened between the time of returning to the bunker and waking up here, in Dean’s arms, naked in front of the fire. Now that you knew that it was Dean behind you, sharing his warmth with you, you focused on the feeling.  Yep, he was also naked.  His strong torso was cradled behind your back, one of his arms above the quilt and resting on your upper leg.  His legs were slightly intertwined with your own, and you enjoyed the feeling of the fuzz on his legs against your smooth ones.

You couldn’t believe that the first time you were  _with_  Dean (because really, what else would the two of you have been doing to end up naked in front of the fire) was a time that you wouldn’t even remember. Your heart clenched, disappointed in your drunk self that you couldn’t have sobered up even just a little bit to remember what happened.  You had been waiting for  _so long_ …and now you couldn’t remember any of it.

You must have been moving more than you thought, because while your brain was whirring and your heart was clenching, Dean shifted behind you, sucking in a fresh breath of air through his nose.  You froze, unsure of what to do if he was waking up.  Do you pretend like you remember?  Do you get up and run away?  What if he sees you naked – oh wait, he already has, obviously.

Your eyes were wide and staring at the crackling fire as you felt Dean shift behind you, moving to kiss you chastely on the back of your neck, just below your hairline.

“I can feel you thinking, you know,” Dean whispered gruffly, his voice deliciously low from being half-asleep.  His lips brushed your neck and you shivered, your body responding to his words and motions without your consent.

“Sorry,” you breathed, not wanting to speak up and ruin the moment.  Dean chuckled behind you, pulling you tighter against him and kissing your neck once more.  You stiffened in his arms, knowing that you should tell him you didn’t remember anything, but afraid of what might happen if you did.

Dean noticed your hesitancy and pulled himself up, leaning on the arm that had once been your pillow. You closed your eyes, knowing that your eyes would give everything away.  “Hey, Y/N/N,” he softly spoke, free hand coming up to turn your face toward his.  You still didn’t open your eyes, but you felt his breath on your face.  He was hovering just above you as your shoulders turned to rest flat against the ground, your body twisted toward him now.

Dean’s thumb caressed your cheek.  “Look at me, sweetheart,” he whispered, brushing his lips softly against yours.

You took a deep breath before opening your eyes, tears shining at the edges.  You were so sorry you didn’t remember, but you knew now that you had to get out of here.  He was being so sweet, and none of it was really for you – it was all for whatever your drunken self had done last night.

“Wow, you really don’t remember last night, do you?” Dean chuckled, brushing away the tear that escaped the corner of your eye.  He knew you so well.  You shook your head minutely in response, not trusting your voice.  You glanced down at his bare chest, pulling the quilt up some to cover your body a bit more.

“Hey,” Dean’s voice was calming.  “Nothing happened.”

If you hadn’t been laying on the floor, you would have pulled your head back in surprise and disbelief.   _What?_ you thought,  _of course something happened, we’re naked on the floor._

“You were wasted, Y/N/N,” Dean half-teased, knowing that you were in disbelief.  He tucked your hair behind your ear and held your face again. “I couldn’t bear to do anything, knowing that you were so far gone, and probably wouldn’t remember.”  He leaned down to kiss your forehead sweetly.  “I didn’t want you to forget – or regret – our first time.”

You scrunched your eyebrows at his thoughtful confession, unaware that Dean could ever pass up the opportunity for sex.  Quickly, you did another check of your own body – yes, you were naked, but you didn’t have the pleasant soreness between your legs that you usually got after a round of great sex – and you 100% expected that sex with Dean would be  _really_ great.  There was no soreness of muscles used during sex – only the soreness from sleeping on the uncomfortable floor.  Maybe Dean was telling you the truth.

“Really?” you asked. “You mean, we didn’t…”

Dean chuckled softly at your embarrassment.  “Y/N/N, I could never do anything with you that you didn’t truly want.  You’re too important to me.”

You shut your eyes again, taking a deep breath as a tear of relief escaped the corner of your eye. Once more, Dean softly brushed it away. “Now,” he continued.  “I told you we would discuss the situation in the morning, but you don’t remember that, and it’s still not really morning, so you’ve got a couple options.”

You opened your eyes and looked into his deep green ones.  “We can talk now, or we can go back to sleep, either here or in our rooms, and talk in the morning,” Dean softly offered you his options as he caressed your cheek once more.  “It’s your choice, princess.  I’ll do whatever you want, but I do want to talk – and I’ll tell you now that I’m going to have a hard time letting you go if that’s what you want to happen.”

Your eyes widened at his statement, not knowing that Dean wanted you like you wanted him.  Your brain went into overdrive.  If Dean wanted you, and you wanted him, and now you were both sober and could think rationally – why wait?

You raised your head to place a slow kiss on his lips.  They were even softer than you had ever imagined, and you had imagined them millions of times.  You felt Dean smile against your mouth, before he pulled away.

He rested his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes again.  “You sure, Y/N?” he asked.  “Like I said, if we do this, I’ll be hard-pressed to ever let you go.”

You smiled.  “Don’t ever let me go, Dean.”

He let out a sigh of – relief? joy? excitement? – and leaned down to kiss you again, filling it with emotions you never expected to receive from Dean.  His tongue slid along your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and you let him in.  As the kiss deepened, your bodies shifted so that you were flat on your back and Dean was leaning over you, one of his legs slotted between yours.  Surprisingly, you felt no awkwardness with your nakedness against his – it was like it was meant to be.

You brought your hands up to thread your fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling him even closer to you. Dean shivered in response to the caresses, and you smiled against him.  The arm that wasn’t holding his weight trailed from cupping your face to your shoulder, his large hand squeezing your skin there as your tongues danced together.

You could feel Dean’s erection filling against your hip, and it sent heat pooling between your legs. You couldn’t believe that you were in this position – already naked with Dean, him being ridiculously sweet to you, and the both of you wanting and happy.  This situation was quickly moving from awkward to dream-worthy.

Still kissing Dean, you shifted a bit more to pull the quilt out from between your bodies, and one of your arms wrapped around Dean to pull his torso against yours.  You groaned at the feeling of your nipples hardening against his bare chest, and Dean relished the sound vibrating against his body. Without thinking, Dean’s pelvis thrusted against your hip, his cock completely hard now.  You lifted your leg that he wasn’t straddling to wrap around his hips, letting him feel your wetness against his thigh.

“Y/N,” Dean pulled his lips from yours, looking down at you.  “We go farther now, there’s no stopping.”

You smiled at him, fingers threading through his hair again.  “Good.”

Dean tucked his head in the crook of your neck, biting lightly at the sensitive skin.  “Wanted this for so long…” you heard him say, although he wasn’t speaking to you, just stating a fact.  Dean slid his hand that was on your shoulder down your chest to lightly pinch your nipple, before it continued its journey down below the quilt. It landed on the swell of your ass, squeezing tightly and pulling your body to grind your pussy against his thigh again.  You whimpered at the friction, body getting hotter by the second and your mind only wanting one thing.

“Dean, please,” you begged, wanting more than just the friction from his leg.  Dean was kissing, licking, and sucking places along your neck and collarbone, and began to set a rhythm with your hips, grinding you against his leg as he thrusted his cock against your hip.  You let him lead for a few moments, loving the feelings he was eliciting from you.  No man had ever gotten you so hot with so little movement.  

Ready for more, you surprised Dean by flipping your positions, still straddling one of his legs, but now with him flat on his back on the floor.  The quilt slid off of your bodies, and you held yourself above him for a moment, catching your breath.  You took the time to really look at his body – yes, you had seen him with his shirt off many times after hunts to stitch him up, but you’d never seen him in all his glory, and never seen his huge and beautiful cock.

Dean moved his hands to your waist, his large hands squeezing your body possessively.  You leaned down to kiss him again, your tongue entering his mouth with a sweep as you shifted your hips so that your dripping pussy lips were hovering above his cock.  With the new position, Dean’s arms wrapped around you completely, his hands grasping and pulling at your body.  

You lowered your hips so that you were rubbing your juices on his cock, getting him slick.  You slid yourself up and down his erection, covering it from base to tip and eliciting the most delicious sounds from Dean’s throat.

“You keep doing that,” Dean said between kisses, “and I’m not lasting long.”  Heeding his warning and wanting to get the most out of this experience, you kissed him again as you brought the tip of his erection to your entrance with a mere shifting of your hips.  You pulled your face away a fraction of an inch so that you could look into his eyes once more as you slowly impaled yourself on his cock, stretching around his wide girth.

Dean’s breath puffed against you as he did his best to control himself, the feeling of you around him overwhelming his senses.  His mouth was hanging open as you finally seated yourself completely.  You sighed at the feeling of fullness and kissed his bottom lip, pulling it into your mouth with a soft pop.

“Y/N/N,” Dean shut his eyes tightly.  “You feel amazing.”

You kissed him.  “You have no idea, Dean.”  He pulled your face down to a kiss, his tongue taking control to share his pleasure with you.

As he kissed you, he rolled the two of you once more, keeping himself sheathed inside of you. You landed on your back with a huff, looking up at Dean once he broke the kiss.  “I’m going to make you feel so good, sweetheart,” Dean said with a promise, before grabbing one of your legs to lift up near your chest.

You nodded at him, letting him know that you were ready for him to move.  Dean began to move his hips, sliding himself almost completely out of your body before returning to your heat.  He moved slowly, but with such precision that you could barely breathe. He was putting just the right amount of friction against your clit, and the depth that he reached within you put pressure on all the right places.  

Dean’s mouth moved down your neck to your breasts, paying homage to your nipples equally as his hips worked their magic.  You threw your head back, one hand clawing at Dean’s upper back while the other pulled at his hair as best you could.

Quicker than you could imagine, your body reacted to the pleasure with a shallow orgasm.  Dean never slowed his thrusts as he felt your walls flutter around his member, continuing the movements through your pleasure. Once you were through your high, he came up to kiss your lips before speaking.  “Ready for more, sweetheart?”

You responded by lifting your other leg to wrap around his waist and raising your eyebrow at him, in a look that clearly communicated  _Give me your worst_.

Dean smirked at you before snapping his hips quickly, an incredibly dirty sound echoing throughout the room.  Your head was thrown back as an animalistic sound left your lips in response, loving the feeling.  With that response, Dean picked up his rhythm, eager to chase after the pleasure of a second, larger orgasm for you as well as his own release.

Both of your legs hooked around his waist as he used his hands for leverage, placing them on either side of your shoulders.  Your fingernails clawed at his shoulder blades in an attempt to ground yourself, but you were quickly lost in pleasure.  You felt the coil getting tighter at the pit of your stomach, your hips meeting Dean’s as you chased your own orgasm with him.

A sheen of sweat gathered on both of your bodies, the heat from your actions and the fire causing the room to warm.  You were both panting now from the exertion of your movements.

“Y/N/N,” Dean grunted, looking down at where your bodies were meeting.  “So close…”

“Me too, babe,” you responded, just as breathless.  You leaned up to kiss him and your fingernails dug in a bit more as you let yourself go to the pleasure.  “Coming…”

The feeling of your second, much stronger orgasm around Dean forced a scream from his lips.  His hips became erratic, doing his best to continue the fast and hard pace, but unable to do so as he followed you into pleasure. You felt his cock twitch within you, his seed filling you deliciously.  Your movements slowed, letting the feelings settle between your bodies and finally stilling as you both became over-sensitive.

Finally Dean lowered your legs from his hips, and leaned down to rest his chest against yours. Your foreheads pressed against each other’s, both of you still catching your breath.  Dean’s lips found yours for a closed-mouth kiss, so sweet compared to the actions that had been happening just moments before.

He trailed kisses from your lips, across your cheek, to your ear, before he whispered, “Please don’t let this ruin anything.  I need you, Y/N/N.”

Tears gathered in your eyes, shock running through your brain at Dean’s sweetness and neediness. “I need you too, Dean,” you confessed back, completely truthful.  You felt him sigh in relief against you before he pulled away, removing himself from your body and moving to spoon you like he’d been doing when you first woke.

Dean pulled the quilt over your bodies once more, and you found yourself in the exact position you had awoken in earlier, facing the crackling fire and using Dean’s arm as a pillow.  His free arm snaked its way around your waist, pulling you as close to him as possible.

“See you in the morning, sweetheart?” Dean whispered in your ear, sleepiness already consuming his voice again.

You nodded against his arm. “I wouldn’t leave for anything in the world, Dean.”

Dean’s breath evened out on the back of your neck as he fell back asleep and you watched the fire for a while, your mind exploring all sorts of avenues of what might happen next, so many happy plans forming in your mind.  You finally closed your eyes, the crackling of the fire and Dean’s warmth lulling you asleep once more.


End file.
